Mother's Treasure
by PrincessLonesome
Summary: Bella tells her grandchildren how she met her husband on an elevator.No longer a one shot. Shows Edward and Bella at various stages in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first one shot. I am writing two multi chapter stories (that will both be updated soon) but I had never written anything like this.**

**Reviews would be great.**

**J.**

* * *

"Hold the elevator, please!" The deep, obviously male voice echoed through the nearly empty hallway. I hastily stuck my arm between the metal sliding doors making them open again.

The man entered and thanked me. I just nodded without really looking at him. Instead, I glanced at my watch. I was late for my appointment. Doctor Weber would not be happy with me. But it wasn't my fault my cheating ex-husband took the car and forced me to take the bus. Just like it wasn't my fault there had been an accident on the road. She would have to understand.

I looked down at my round stomach and smiled. My hand unconsciously went to touch my unborn child. This would most likely be my last check up before I gave birth to my son or daughter. He or she kept his/her legs closed for the sonograms so the sex was still unknown. Maybe we would get lucky today.

A beeping sound startled me. A looked up to the man next to me. I hadn't noticed before but he wore blue scrubs and a white lab coat. His name tag read_ Dr. E. Cullen_. Dr. Cullen pulled his pager from his pocket and grimaced at it like the thing had offended him somehow. Despite the scowl, he was handsome.

I looked away from him so he wouldn't catch me staring and watched the numbers above the door.

**6-7-8-** The elevator jerked to a sudden stop.

I threw out my arms to steady myself. Dr. Cullen graciously helped my stay upright; a surprisingly difficult task when thirty-seven weeks pregnant.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I looked up into his big green eyes and became speechless. "Ma'am?"

"Euh, yeah, I'm fine" I took a step back. "I think we're stuck." I stated the obvious to keep from panicking.

He nodded and went to the control panel. He pushed some buttons and sighed.

"Maybe you should try the big red one?" I suggested.

He looked back at me and smiled."That might not be a bad idea."

A distant crackly voice came through the speaker. "Sorry folks, we're having some mechanical trouble; looks like this might take a while."

"Define _a while_." Dr. Cullen said.

"A few hours?" The voice responded.

Dr. Cullen groaned. "I'm supposed to be operating in fifteen minutes. Can you notify the O.R. That I won't be there?"

"Sure can do, Doctor. What's your name?"

"Edward Cullen, I have a liver transplant in O.R. 4." He leaned against the wall and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Anyone else in there with you, Doctor?"

He looked at me when he spoke. "Yes, a pregnant woman." The man on the other side cursed softly.

"What's your name, Ma'am?"

I walked a bit closer to the speaker. "Isabella Swan, I'm supposed to be with Dr. Weber now."

"Okay Ma'am, we'll notify her. Euhm, exactly how pregnant are you?" He sounded almost scared and I smiled.

"Very pregnant, Sir."

Another expletive came through. "Okay, you two get comfortable and we'll get you out of there as soon as possible."

"Thank you." Dr. Cullen said.

He looked at me a gave my stomach a weary glance. "When are you due?"

"In tree weeks, but it could be any moment now." I said.

"You should sit down." He said.

"Good idea." My feet were killing me and I just knew my ankles were swollen even though I couldn't see them. I made to sit down but my stomach messed with my momentum and I wobbled.

"Let me help you." Dr. Cullen gently lowered me to the floor and sat next to me. "Do you know what you're having?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "I was hoping to find out right now."

"Is your husband at work?" I must have looked confused because he continued. "Most fathers come along for the check ups."

"Oh, no." I almost snorted. " I'm not married... anymore." I blushed. "I found out he'd been cheating on me the day I told him I was pregnant. The divorce was finalized a few weeks ago." I sighed. "He doesn't want anything to do with the baby."

"Why not? "

I shrugged. "His girlfriend doesn't like kids." I looked away embarrassed. "I'm sorry, you don't probably don't wanna hear this."

"No, it's okay." He smiled and it made him even more beautiful. "We're going to be here for a while so we should get to know each other a bit."

"Well than, tell me about yourself Doctor Cullen."

He laughed. "Call me Edward, please. And there is not much to tell. I am a general surgeon who spends most of his time at the hospital. I don't do much but work, I'm afraid." He leaned his head back to the wall and looked sideways at me. "And what do you do, Isabella."

"It's just Bella." Hearing him say my full name made me blush for some reason. "I write."

"Write what?" He probed.

"Oh you know, books." I hedged.

"Come on Bella, you can do better than that." He smirked and bumped my shoulder.

"Novels; I write novels."

"Ooh, anything I would have read?" His eyes sparkled and he sat up fully again.

"I doubt it." I laughed at the thought of grown man reading my books. "They're more popular among teenage girls and surprisingly their moms."

"Hmmm." He seemed thoughtful. "I don't think I've come across your name before."

I shook my head. "I use an alias."

"Why would you do that?" He looked adorably confused.

"I prefer to be anonymous." I said. "I like my privacy."

He nodded. "So what is it?"

"What is what?"

"Your alias, of course. I want to be able to tell my family I met a famous author." He grinned boyishly.

"I'm not famous." I grumbled.

"Tell me." He almost whined. "Please." He looked at me through his lashes and my mind went fuzzy.

"Marie Charles." I said without thinking. Damn pretty man.

His jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. "_You're_ Marie Charles?"

"_You've_ read my books?"

He looked embarrassed for a moment before nodding. "The nurses kept talking about it for months and then I finally gave in and read the first one. I kind of like vampires so I was sold immediately." He smiled. "I have all three books now. Is it true that you're working on the fourth?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it should be done in a few months. I guess it depends on how things go with the baby."

He nodded and smiled. "I'm sure everything will be fine. You seem like you would make a good mother."

I looked down at the compliment. "Thank you. No one's ever said that before." I got kind of teary.

"Do you have family or friend to help you?" He asked kindly. Rather than nosy he seemed interested.

"Not really. My parents are... not pleased with me right now. And I don't have many close friends."

"Why aren't you close with parents?"

I sighed before attempting to explain the dysfunctional family dynamic. "My parents divorced when I was only a few months old. My mother took me with her and I only saw my father once or twice a year. We've never been close. They weren't happy when I married James. I was only nineteen and they thought I was making the same mistakes they did." I looked at Edward and gave him a wry smile. "I guess they were right." I shuffled around a bit to alleviate the ache in my back. " My father thought I should have stayed with James because of the baby." I tried to get comfortable but couldn't. My back protested when I tried to stretch.

"Come here." Edward said. I looked at him curiously. He pulled me against him so I leaned on his chest. The position was very intimate and very comfortable. I blushed. "Thanks." I whispered.

"No worries." He spoke softly. "And what about your mother?" He asked.

My voice was cold now. "She told me to get an abortion."

"What? Why?"

"She told me I was too young and that a child would ruin my life." I leaned my head on his shoulder without thinking. "She said I should just cut my losses and move on." I shook my head. "I guess this shows how different my parents are."

I felt Edward nod. "It sounds like they want different things in life."

We were silent for a while but I just couldn't sit still. My back still ached and I groaned softly.

"Are you in pain?" He sounded worried.

"It's just from sitting on this hard floor." I said. "How long has it been?"

"About an hour. Do you want me to check and ask how long it will take." He sat back rubbed my back.

"No just keep doing that." I sighed. " Just a bit down and to the left please." He hit the right spot and I graoned.

"Is this where it hurts?" Did I imagine the nervous edge to his voice?"

"Yes."

His hands froze on my back. "What?" I looked back at him.

"Bella, I think you're having contractions." Huh?

"No, I can't. The baby's not due for another three weeks." I sounded calmer then I felt.

"Well, there is only one way to know for sure if you're in labor." He blushed for some reason.

"And that is?" Please don't let it be what I think it is.

"I have to take a look."

I shook my head. "Nope, I'm not in labor. This kid stays right where he is. I am not giving birth in an elevator." As soon as the words left my mouth a felt as strange _plop _down there and water flowed down my thighs. "Uh oh. Is that was I think it is?"

"Yes Bella, your water just broke." He stood up and walked to the speaker and pushed the button. The same crackly voice came through.

"How are you holding up in there?"

"Not that great." Edward said. "Miss Swan's water just broke and she's having contractions. How long 'til you can get us out of here?" He sounded perfectly composed and not panicked like I would had I been speaking at that moment.

"Oh crap!" The man cursed. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious."

"Euhm, sorry but we're gonna be a while. The system's not responding so we have to fix the problem manually and that might take a few hours."

"Okay thanks, I'll keep you posted."

Edward returned at my side and looked reassuringly at me. "I'm really going to have to take a look now, Bella."

"Okay." I thanked myself for wearing a skirt and slid of my sodden underwear while Edward averted his eyes. That seemed ridiculous since he was about to stick his hand down there but I appreciated the gesture anyway.

Edward lifted my skirt and promised to be quick. His hand was warm and gentle. It was slightly awkward but not as awful as I thought is would be. He pulled back his hand and wiped it on his scrubs. Ew.

"Well?" I asked when he didn't say anything.

"You're about eight centimeters dilated." He looked apologetic. "You're definitely in labor."

"But I'm not having any contractions." My stomach didn't hurt in any way neither did my lady bits.

"Yes you are, the pain in your back, those are contractions."

The pain suddenly got worse and I groaned. I was giving birth in an elevator. How typical. "Oh God." Edward took my hand and supported my back.

"Just breathe, Bella. You're doing great." He took the stethoscope I hadn't noticed from his coat pocket. "Can I lift your shirt?" I nodded. He pulled up my blouse and exposed my hard stomach. He put in the ear plug things and listened for... I don't know what he was listening for. But it seemed he found it because he smiled widely. "Your baby's got a good strong heartbeat." I smiled too at hearing that.

Something occurred to me then. "Do you even know how to deliver a baby?"

"I haven't had to since med school but, yes I know what to do." He pushed back my damp hair and reminded me to breathe. "But you'll have to do the work not me."

"Right."

I groaned and moaned through several more contractions before he spoke again. "I have to check again, okay?" I just nodded and mentally told my child to get a move on. I was so ready for this to be over. "Very good." He said when his hand emerged from between my legs. "You're almost ready to start pushing."

"Great." I needed a distraction. "Will you tell me about your family?"

He smiled seeming to understand my motivation. "Sure. My father is a doctor as well. He's a cardiologist and works here too. My mother has always stayed at home and took care of us. When we got older she started doing a lot of charity work." A fond smile graced his lips when he spoke of his mother.

"What is she like?"

"She's very warm and kind. A real mothering type. It's always been her dream to have a big family." He stroked my hair and told me to breathe.

"I have a younger brother and sister. They're twins and my mother couldn't have any more children after that. We probably would have had a whole house full of kids. They're twenty-eight, two years younger than me. Rose got married five years ago and they have three kids. A set of four year-old twin girls and a two year-old boy. She's expecting their fourth in the summer." Wow four kids. I doubted I would ever have more than this one. "And Jasper has been with Alice forever. They married right out of high school and they have two kids." He smiled.

"And you?"

"Me? No, it's just me. I never had time for a family. I always worked, it's only the last few months that I've had a bit more free time." He shrugged and looked at my stomach again. "I think it might be about time."

He positioned himself on his knees between my legs and felt around again. I had the feeling like it was time alright. I felt very ready to push this kid out.

"Okay Bella, the next time you feel a contraction you put your chin on your chest and push."

"Okay." I breathed calmly until I felt the now familiar ache. I let it consume me and pushed with all my might. Edward spoke but I didn't pay any attention to what he said I just pushed and willed my child to come out.

I didn't have any sense of time but I just pushed and pushed until I heard a tiny, shrill high-pitched scream. I relaxed and opened my eyes to look at Edward who held a bloody, slimy baby in his hands. He wrapped the squirmy child in his discarded lab coat and placed my baby on my chest. I hadn't noticed I was crying until Edward wiped my tears. I looked at him and saw that his eyes were a bit teary as well.I pulled back the lab coat to get a better look at my baby and to see if I had a son or a daughter.

She was absolutely perfect. Her little face was red and scrunched up but she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She cried softly while Edward checked her over to make sure she was okay. He declared her perfectly healthy and handed her back to me when the elevator started moving again.

I rested in the hospital bed with my freshly washed and dressed daughter. Her face was clean and relaxed as I attempted to nurse her. So far, I'd had no luck. She seemed utterly uninterested in my breasts. I gave up when I heard a knock. After adjusting my shirt I called for them to enter.

Edward walked in looking freshly showered and wearing a new pair of scrubs. His hair was still wet and darkened.

"Hi." He smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. "How are you, Mommy?"

"Good." I smiled at how unbelievably sweet he was. "I'd be better if she ate, though."

"She hasn't nursed?" He reached for her and stroked her tiny head.

"No, she just doesn't seem interested." I felt like such a failure.

Edward cooed at her and held her little hand. "Do you want to hold her?" He looked up and nodded vigorously.

She looked so small in his large hands. He held her close to his chest and smiled as she whimpered and wriggled. "What's her name?"

"I haven't named her yet. I just can't find the right one." I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment. "I had these names but none of them seem to fit her."

"I think she needs a special name." Edward said. "But not one of those weird names you can hardly pronounce or that sounds like exotic food." I had to laugh at that.

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"Me?" He looked at me wide eyed.

"You were the first person to hold her and I think she really likes you." I nodded at my daughter who fisted his shirt and was slobbering all over his neck. He didn't seem to mind.

"Hhhm, what shall we name you little girl?" He was thinking hard. "Something timeless and classy." He decided. "You don't want something silly, do you?" He laughed when she made a face.

The sight of them together almost made me cry. I never thought any man would look at her like that with joy and pride in his eyes. I had only met this man hours ago but he meant so much to me already. He had helped me do the most important thing in my life and I would never forget that.

"Elisabeth." His voice startled me. I looked up and smiled. It was perfect.

"Elisabeth."

She fussed in his arms and he held her out to me."I think she'd like to eat now."

Elisabeth and I had come home from hospital today. I was both exited and terrified. So far everything had gone fine. I managed to feed her and get her to sleep without much difficulty. Despite her initial hesitation, Elisabeth was now a good eater. She didn't cry much or woke often during the night. It seemed I had managed to have a perfect child.

Edward had not been in to see us again after that first day. I tried not to be too disappointed but I knew he had a life and was very busy. In any case, I was just some lady whose baby he delivered; nothing more. Right.

My parents had been notified of the birth of their grandchild. Neither sounded thrilled on the phone. My father had come to see us in the hospital but had minimal interest in Elisabeth. I tried not let it get to me. My mother had just told me she would visit some time. When? No idea. She didn't even ask for her name.

I also called James. I felt like he had a right to know. I shouldn't have bothered. He just told me not to put his name on the birth certificate.

I suddenly felt so sad and alone. It seemed I was the only one who cared that she was brought into this world. Other than Edward, no had been even remotely glad when she was born. I loved my daughter more than anything and it was scary to know that I was alone in this. I had no one.

The doorbell ringing brought me from my miserable musings. I attempted to make myself presentable and went to open the door.

Edward stood there in the rain holding two shopping bags. "Edward."

"Hi. Can I come in?"

"Oh, right. Come on in." I opened the door completely to let him in. I took his coat and led him to my living room.

"I like your house, it's beautiful."He took in his surroundings and smiled.

"Thanks." I had bought the house with the settlement money from the divorce and I was very happy with my new home. "How did you know where I live?"

"I asked one of the nurses to look in your records." He smiled sheepishly. "I'm not a crazy stalker, I promise."

"I believe you." I told him to sit down and went to make thee.

I tried to compose myself while in the kitchen but it wasn't easy. My hormones were all over the place and I didn't feel in control of my emotions. I placed the thee on the table and sat next to Edward on the couch.

"How's Elisabeth?" I smiled reflexively.

"She's doing great. She's asleep now but won't be for long."

"That's good." He reached for the two bags he had with him. "I brought you something." He handed one parcel to me. "This one's for Elisabeth." I removed the wrapping paper and found a soft, white stuffed rabbit. It was obviously old and well-loved. This had been a child's favorite toy and best friend at some point. "It used to be mine."

"Oh Edward, thank you so much." I hugged him without thinking her returned the hug and held me for a moment longer than a normal hug would take.

"And this is for you." He handed me the other bag. I reached in and pulled out a small blue box. Inside it was a simple elegant silver bracelet. The bracelet was beautiful but it was the engraving that me me love this gift.

_A Mother's treasure is her Daughter._

"Thank you so much." I sobbed through my tears. I hugged him again. Partly out of gratitude and partly because I wanted to be in his arms again. "That's the most precious thing anyone ever gave to me." I whispered.

"You deserve it." He pulled back a bit and wiped my tears. He held my face in his hands for a long time and just looked at me. I never wanted to look away from his eyes. Slowly, his face got bigger and bigger until he was right there. His eyes seemed to be asking permission. I closed the final distance and allowed our lips to touch.

"You look beautiful, Darling." Esme told me for the fifth time. Edward had been right of course. His mother was the sweetest woman on the planet.

"Grandma's right,Momma. You look like a princess." Elisabeth spoke from where she sat getting her hair fixed. She had grown into a lovely little girl. At four years old she was bright and curious and looked just like me, to Edward's delight. Her eyes and face were an exact copy of mine, only her hair was a few shades lighter.

"Sit still, Lizzie." Alice was frustrated with her constant squirming. One thing Elisabeth could not do: sit still.

"It's Elisabeth, not Lizzie. E-li-sa-beth. It's not that difficult." She also hated to be called anything other than her full name.

"We're almost done." Esme soothed her.

I looked in the mirror one last time, and smiled. I had been waiting for this day for four years. Ever since that wonderful man walked into my life. Today I would finally become his wife. Mrs. Edward Cullen. Our journey up to this day had not been without obstacles but we made it.

I wore a cream colored gown with lace detail. It was very simple but it was me and I knew Edward would love it. My dark hair had been braided and twisted into a lovely up do. My only jewelry were the bracelet Edward gave me and Esme's diamond earrings.

"Are you ready?" I looked at my mother for all intents and purposes and nodded.

Everyone went to take their places. Edward and I had chosen not to have bridesmaids or groomsmen. The only who would stand there with us was Elisabeth.

"Momma?"

"Yes,"

"I'm nervous." I looked down at her and smiled. "There is no need to be nervous. When the music starts you just slowly walk down that white carpet and Daddy will be waiting for you at the end." I crouched and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Sweetheart."

"I love you to, Momma."

The music came on and I watched Elisabeth walk down the aisle. I followed moments later. Unlike at my last wedding I walked alone and not at my father's arm. He had never been able to fully accept Edward or Elisabeth into his life. My mother had somewhat come around but her eccentric lifestyle prevented us from being close. Both my parents were present today but probably on Alice's orders.

I walked slowly towards my man. Our daughter stood next to him holding his hand. Nothing mattered but the two of them. Edward held out his free hand for me and I took it.

We had chosen for a short simple ceremony with little fuss. We exchanged vows and rings and we kissed. And just like that we were official. One entity. But we already were. We had been one since that day he helped me bring our daughter into this world. And no matter what happened next or what difficulties might await us, I knew it would be okay. Because Edward was with me.

"So that's how Grandpa and I came to be." I told Izzy.

After our wedding, Edward and I decided to have another child. I got pregnant almost immediately. Nine months later I gave birth to a set of healthy twin boys. Anthony and Alexander were now in their thirties and looked just like their father. Three years later Catherine was born our youngest had my eyes and Edward's hair. She was the perfect mix of both of us.

They were all married now and had given us a whole house full of grandchildren. Elisabeth named her first son Edward. My husband cried his eyes out. The second boy followed soon after, named Finn. Little Isabella came a few years later; Izzy for short.

Anthony had been the confirmed bachelor until he met a strong willed woman who literally knock him off his boots. Their son was five now and named Riley.

Alex met his wife while still in high school. He ignored his brother's teasing and stayed faithful to his first love. Today, they had two beautiful daughters. Esmeralda and Victoria were little princesses and had Edward's copper hair.

Cate didn't seem to have much luck in love until a few years ago when she met her prince after kissing about a million frogs. Most of Edward's gray hairs hah come from that time. She was now happily married and had just given birth to her first son, Liam.

"And now you all really must go to sleep." I ignored the whining and pleading and ushered the boys to their room after tucking in the girls. I gave everyone a goodnight kiss and joined my husband in our sitting room.

"Did they want to hear the story again?" He asked with a fond smile.

I sat with him on the couch and nodded. "They never get tired of hearing it, and I never get tired of telling it." I looked at him and smiled. The years had been kind to him. He was still so handsome. "Shall we go to bed as well?" I suggested.

"Yes, my love." Edward stood and groaned as joints popped and muscles protested. "I'm getting too old to run around the house chasing after those kids." He complained.

I laughed. "No one said you had to." I walked towards our room and startled when he grabbed my arm. I looked at him curiously. His expression was very serious.

"I'm so glad you held that elevator for me."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight...**

**A/N: I wans't planning on continueing this story but I had some free time and the characters came knocking. I left the status at complete because I don't know if there will be more chapters. I can't promise updates, they will come when I write them. **

**Enjoy.**

**J.**

* * *

"I want green."

"Sweetie, don't you think this pink one looks much better?" Rose pleaded with my three year old daughter.

"No." Elisabeth refused the pink dress and fisted the green jumpsuit. "Green." She insisted.

With a sigh, Rose put the frilly dress down and looked at me. "Why is she so obsessed with the color green all of a sudden?"

I laughed. "Edward's been teaching her colors, so far only green sticks." I shrugged at her and picked up the jumpsuit. It was kind of cute. "Come on let's go pay."

Rose rounded up her brood with some difficulty. Kasey and Kara loved shopping as much as their mother did. At seven they had very vocal opinions. Their brother Kasper had just turned five and followed his mother around the large store with a tortured expression. Little Kelly was just a few months younger than Elisabeth and was at the moment happily digging through a large bin filled with bras.

"I want Daddy." Elisabeth declared. Her vocabulary was not very extensive yet but the words_ want_ and _Daddy_ were her favorites.

"Yes, we're going home now." It came as no surprise to me that Elisabeth had become a total Daddy's girl. Even as an infant she recognized his voice and smell. Like all things Edward did, being a father came natural to him. He doted on her but could be surprisingly firm when she was up to no good.

Finally having found her wayward children, Rose stuffed them in her large SUV and hugged me tightly. Ever since we first met, Rose had been my best friend. The blonde amazon had inherited her father's looks but her mother's soft temperament and kindness. Her knowledge on everything that came with having children, combined with her sweet disposition had made her my savior during the first months after giving birth.

"We'll see you tonight." She referred to the dinner party Esme had organized. It was often difficult to have the whole family together so she made sure we all had dinner together at least once a month.

I buckled Elisabeth into her car seat where she nodded off almost instantly. Brushing a curl from her forehead I kissed her softly and set out to join Edward at our newly acquired home.

We had been living in my house together for the past three years but Elisabeth was getting bigger and needed more room. Edward also needed space to set up a home office and my writing had picked up again after Elisabeth's first birthday so he couldn't use my study.

We found a large home not far from Edward's parents. It had enough room for two offices and at least a couple more children. The thought of more babies made me smile. I was approaching thirty and felt ready for another child. There was only one slight problem. I wanted to be married when the next baby was born. So far, in the three and a half years we had been together, Edward had made no mention of marriage. He was committed to me in every other way (Elisabeth had his name; we had bought a house together…) but he did not seem to want to get married for some reason. I stifled a sigh and parked my Audi (Edward chose it) in our large garage. Edward's Volvo sat next to his _special __occasions__ car_; a sleek black thing that probably cost more than my old house did. I shook my head at the offending vehicle and wrestled a whiny Elisabeth out of the back seat.

I carried her through the back door into the kitchen. I sat her in her chair and handed her some juice. She quieted immediately. Depositing our purcgases, I looked into the living room to find it empty.

"I bet Daddy's holed up in his office again."

"Daddy works too much." She stated seriously, her eyes drooped a little.

"Who told you that?" I snickered.

"Gramma." She went back to drinking her juice.

"Let's go find him then, I think he deserves a break." I helped her down and watched as she shot off towards the stairs. "No running!" She ignored it as usual. I followed at a more sedate pace.

Edward sat at his large desk surrounded by stacks of paper. He had been temporarily replacing the head of surgery who had suffered a heart attack recently. This resulted in mountains of paperwork on top of his usual schedule. He often did that at home so he wouldn't have to be at the hospital 24/7.

He had Elisabeth in his lap and listened intently as she regaled him about our shopping excursion. He looked up at me and smiled like he did the first day I met him. He hadn't aged a bit. If his father was any indication he would still be swoon worthy at sixty. The nurses still giggled when Carlisle smiled at them.

After greeting my man I informed him our plans. "That's tonight?"

"Yes."

"Oh, shit." He groaned and glared at the mountain of files on his desk.

"Don't say shit, Daddy." She patted his cheek disapprovingly.

"Sorry, baby."

"When's Dr. Wilson coming back to work?" I stood behind him and worked the tension out of his broad shoulders.

"Not for another three weeks. Oooh, that feels good. I'm thinking I'll ask for a long vacation as soon as he's back." He nuzzled Elisabeth who was dozing again. "I haven't had any time to be with my girls lately." He looked up at me and smiled. "How about I put her down for a nap and we go spend some time alone together."

"I like how you think." I kissed him swiftly and made my way to our bedroom.

.

"We still have to shower and get Elisabeth ready."

"Hmmm." He kissed my chest and rested his head there.

"Don't sleep." I ran my hand through his thick hair.

"Mnot sleepin'."

"Edward." I tugged an ear. "Come on, we'll be late and you know how much your Mom hates that."

"Okay." He sighed and lifted his head like it was the most difficult thing he had ever done. "I'm up." He kissed me one last time and sat up in the bed. "God, I'm tired."

I hugged him from behind. "Maybe you should tell your boss you can't do all of it by yourself."

"I think I will. Shall I get our girl while you shower?"

Elisabeth was in a much better mood after her nap and insisted on wearing her new coveralls. Edward thought it was the cutest thing ever of course. I dressed in a light skirt and blue blouse and I decided to wear my high heeled sandals; Edward could never keep his eyes off my legs when I did.

We arrived at the Cullen house with two minutes to spare. Rose's husband Emmett opened the door and grinned in welcome. The sounds of playing children floated towards us. Elisabeth dashed inside in search of her cousins, ignoring her uncle. "Nice manners you're the kid."

"Shut up Emmett." I smiled at him and closed the door behind me.

Jasper, who had Esme's face and Carlisle's coloring hugged me and slapped Edward on the back. His wife Alice sat on the couch and waived. How her tiny body could have gotten so big was beyond me. She seemed to disappear entirely behind her immensely round stomach. She would be giving birth to another girl soon. Their eldest daughter Maria sat beside her, her face hiding behind a thick book, only her long, wild black curls were visible. At age eight, Maria was shaping up to become the genius of the family. Six year old Lucy looked more like her father and refused to let her golden hair grow out, having it cropped short like her mother instead. She sat at the piano with Carlisle. The other children including our own were being entertained by Rose.

Esme's cooking was wonderful as always. The children made a mess, Alice and Rose discussed fashion while I spoke with Jasper; Edward kept yawning while his father kept on trying to keep him awake. It was business as usual.

By nine o'clock most all the children were either sleeping or very cranky. Edward too had trouble keeping his eyes open. I drove home since he was in no shape to drive. After tucking both my sweethearts in, I retrieved my laptop from my office and sat up in bed with it. I knew nothing would wake Edward now so there was no reason I could not do some writing.

After the fourth book in my vampire series came out, I was a bit stuck. The storyline for those characters was pretty much used up. It had taken me a while to get back into it. Finally, shortly after Elisabeth turned one, inspiration struck. I was now working on my third novel in a series about a young boy who finds out he's a wizard. Many sleepless nights had been dedicated to developing my own magical world, but it had been worth it. Like my first novels, this new book had received a warm welcome.

It was nearing midnight when I saved my work and turned in.

.

The sound of Edward's alarm clock woke me; this meant it was seven am. "Shhh, go back to sleep, baby." I did.

.

"Momma!" I shot up and looked around the room for the source of the wail. Elisabeth sat at the foot of our bed, dressed in purple pajamas and looking very cheerful. I scowled. "Daddy says wake up."

I frowned. "Where is Daddy?" Isn't he supposed to be at work?

"Kitchen." She got up and crawled to me. "Daddy has food." Her brown eyes were wide and exited. "Come." I allowed her to pull me up and followed her down the stairs. "Daddy made pancakes." She grinned happily.

Edward stood in front of the stove in only the sleep pants he had on when he went to bed. His hair was more of a mess than usual. "Edward?" He turned around, smiled at me and helped Elisabeth onto her chair.

"Good morning." He walked up to me and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. His hands went to my hair.

"Oh" I mumbled when he pulled back. He just smiled sweetly. "Aren't you supposed to be working? It is Thursday, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's Thursday." He put three full plates on the table and pushed me into my seat. "I decided take some time off."

"Just like that?" I wiped some syrup from Elisabeth's face.

"You were right. I couldn't keep doing the work of two people. I don't have to go to work until Monday."

"That's wonderful." I had been afraid I would have had to go to Carlisle soon and I really did not want to do that. "So what are we going to do?" The best thing about being a writer was deciding your own schedule; I could easily take a vacation if I wanted to.

"Be lazy bums!" Edward had obviously informed Elisabeth of his plans.

"Really now? That sounds like fun. Can I join you?" I tasted the pancakes.

.

The rest of the morning was spent on the couch. The TV played a steady stream of cartoons for Elisabeth (and Edward) while we lounged around. Lunch was late and eaten living room. Naptime arrived soon and I decided to use the time cuddling with Edward.

"Hmmmm, this is nice." I was wrapped up and surrounded by blankest and Edward.

"We should definitely do this more." He agreed.

I wondered if I should bring up my marriage/baby concerns but decided not to ruin the light moment with heavy conversation. It could wait a little while longer. Instead I asked a different question. "Do we have plans for the rest of the weekend?"

"Actually, I've been wanting to ask you about that." He sat up and pulled me with him.

"Oh?"

"I was hoping you and me could go away for a few days while Mom watches Elisabeth."

"Go where?" The thought of being completely alone with him for more than a few hours made me smile.

"A beach house not too far from here." He grinned seeing my excitement. "We could go swimming," He nuzzled my neck "Or take a walk down the beach," He kissed the sweet spot being my ear. "Or we could just stay inside all day." I pulled his mouth from my neck and kissed him soundly. He pulled back with a wet smack. "Is that a yes."

"Yes." I smiled. "Have you talked to your Mom yet?"

He shook his head. "I'll call her now. We can leave in the morning and be back by Sunday night."

"Sounds like a plan."

As expected, Esme was delighted to have Elisabeth for the weekend. I was slightly apprehensive since she had never been away from home for that long before. When Edward had to go to some medical conference, I stayed home and when I was on a book tour, Edward was home with her. She had slept at Carlisle and Esme's before but not for more than one night and not when neither of her parents was close by.

Elisabeth had been overjoyed when she heard about her sleepover; she was less than impressed however when we told her she would be spending two nights in a row without seeing at least one of us. The pout on her face almost broke my resolve but I knew Edward and I needed this and promised to have my cellphone on me at all times in case she wanted to talk.

Packing was a bit of a hassle, between Elisabeth's stuff, my missing swimsuit and Edward who couldn't find his overnight bag, we had an eventful morning.

.

The drive to the beach house was shorter than I expected. It was just past ten when we arrived, the house was not very large but looked incredibly welcoming.

"Where did you find this place?"

"Google." He chuckled while carrying our bags inside. The interior of the house was just as I had expected; was and cozy.

Our first day was spent exploring the surrounding beach and ocean. It was a bit too cold for swimming but my feet found the frigid water quite enjoyable. We ate by a campfire that Edward made with some dry wood and cuddled on the beach. At seven thirty, Elisabeth called to say goodnight and she demanded that Edward sing her a song. We went to bed not long after that but didn't fall asleep until dawn.

Saturday was wasted away in bed.

I woke early on Sunday to find the spot beside me empty and cold. Calling out for Edward, I got no response. I picked up one of his shirts and went down, looking for him.

The living room and kitchen were equally deserted but the doors leading to the beach were open. He sat in front of the remnants of our fire with a brooding look on his face. A flash of panic came over me. Edward was rarely in a somber mood, but when he was, it was bad. He didn't even notice when I sat down beside him.

"Edward." The way he flinched made my apprehension worse. He looked at me and his eyes were so sad for a moment, but it was gone quickly, replaced by surprise and finally resignation. It was confusing as hell.

"Hi." He whispered and looked down at his hands. I only now noticed that he was holding something. It looked like a small wooden box.

"What are you doing here so early?" The sun had not yet completely risen.

"I was just thinking." He fingered the box. I tried to read his face but it was impossible without looking in his eyes. Dread settled in my chest.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." He looked back at me and tried to smile.

"Bulshit." I pointed at the box. "What's that?"

"Oh, this? It's something I've had lying around for a few years. I found it in my bag last night." He handed me the box and looked at his now empty hands.

Confused and more than a little suspicious, I shook the box. Something rattled. "What's inside?"

He just shrugged. I took it as permission to look inside. His strange attitude was beginning to piss me off.

The little lid came off easily. It was something shiny, I could tell that much. My fingers touched cold metal. I pulled it out and almost gasped. It was a ring, a beautiful obviously very old ring. The thin gold band housed a row of emeralds; it was topped off by a much larger square cut emerald.

"Where did this come from?" I breathed.

"It was my grandmother's." He still refused to look at me.

"Edward, look at me." He did so reluctantly. "Why are you giving me this?"

He shrugged awkwardly. When was the last time he was awkward around me? Must have been at least two years.

"I was supposed to give it to you a long time ago." He mumbled. He looked so different from his usual confident self.

"Why didn't you?" I ran my fingers over the ring enjoying the way the stones felt. It must be worth a fortune.

"I forgot." He muttered.

My eyes widened. Forgot? "What?" Who forgets they have a rock the size Texas lying around?

He looked at me and blushed; yes, blushed. Another thing I hadn't seen in years. "Well, not forgot exactly."

"Then what, exactly?"

He huffed and scowled at nothing in particular. "I was going to ask you…" he pointed at the ring. "But then I lost my nerve and kept postponing it and in a way it's like we're already married and then I saw that ring last night and…" He sighed. "I forgot."

It took some time to figure out what he was saying but when I got it I had to smile. "You forgot that we're not actually married?"

He groaned. "It sounds really stupid when you say it like that."

I laughed. "Yes it does." I took his hand in mine. "It also sounds kind of sweet."

"Sweet? How in the hell… Never mind." He looked down again. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Another shrug. Suddenly, I got an idea. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

I leaned really close to him. "Do you want to marry me?"

"Yes."

A very girly giggle bubbled up without my consent. I grabbed his face and kissed him with everything in me.

"Wait," He pulled back a little. "Did you just propose?"

I laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The first part was inspired by a similar conversation I once had with my father. The second part came about when he confessed to suffering many sleepless nights on my account. **

**J.**

* * *

"Daddy?" Elisabeth was standing in the doorway of my office. I frowned; she hadn't called me Daddy in years unless something was bothering her.

"Come here sweetheart, what's wrong?" She crossed the room and sat on the arm of my chair. She was silent for a long time and when she did speak it was not what I expected to hear.

"You're going grey, Dad." She ran a finger over my temple where I knew a few silver strands had made themselves known.

"You came here to tell me that?" At seventeen Elisabeth was turning into a beautiful young woman. Like all kids, she was struggling. The look on her face told me as much.

"No. I want to ask you something." I waited. After years of parenting (and being married) I knew that sometimes you just have to shut up and listen. "Is it possible to love two people at once?" I suppressed the need to cringe and tried to remember that she was almost an adult. It was entirely normal for to be interested in boys (or so my wife claimed, I mostly ignored it).

"Isn't this something you should ask your mother?" Bella had told me one night that Elisabeth and her boyfriend (whose name I had not deigned to remember) were having some issues. Apparently there was someone else. Oh joy.

"No. She'd just tell me to follow my heart, whatever that means." She hugged me. "I need something more… tangible."

"Okay. You are having feelings for two people at the same time?" A hesitant nod. "I can't tell you who to choose. But you should not be with someone if you are… undecided about your feelings."

"Yes, I get that. But how do I decide?" She huffed. She was still so impatient.

"Take some time. Think very carefully about what you want, not what you think you should want."

"I don't want to hurt anyone." She whispered. I saw tears in her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart." I pulled her to me and hugged her. "It is very likely that people will get hurt." I ran a hand through her brown hair. "Just be honest with them and more importantly with yourself."

"So I should not worry about what people will say if…"

"If you leave the boyfriend for someone else?" I sighed. "Do really like this other guy that much?"

She looked vaguely surprised. "Yes."

"Dump the boyfriend." I must have seemed a bit too eager because she laughed.

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

I shook my head. "I'm serious. Don't run to other guy right away of course, but…"

"I shouldn't be with anyone right now should I?" She asked in a small voice.

"No, I don't think you should. You need to know for certain first."

"Knock, knock!" Cate yelled from the door, interrupting our conversation. I was about to tell her to wait but Elisabeth shushed me.

"It's okay Dad, I think I know what I need to do now."

The _other guy_ would later become my son in law.

* * *

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" Cate screamed at the top of her lungs. She had unexpectedly returned from college this evening and had not stopped crying. Boyfriend number seven (seven!) turned out to be just as much of a jerk as numbers one through six had been. No matter how beautiful and talented our youngest daughter was, she had crap taste in men. A loud wail made me want to cover my ears. I longed for the much simpler years when a hug and a kiss from Daddy made everything alright. While my wife tried to calm Cate down I was seconds away from screaming myself. "Why doesn't anybody love me!" It seemed anger had given away to sadness.

Unable to listen anymore, I retreated upstairs to where our first grandchild lay sleeping. I vaguely wondered if the little guy was deaf. I closed the door to what used to be Elisabeth's room and was now once again a nursery. The soft breaths of an infant soothed my frayed nerves. With a sigh I walked up to the crib and looked down at my grandson. Little Edward (Ned) was only six weeks old and this was his very first sleepover. It seemed he was not deaf after all for his eyes were wide open.

"Hello there, she's keeping you up too, huh?" Unable to resist, I picked him up and held him to me. "Never have daughters, little man." I shook my head. "They will send you to an early grave." The old rocking chair creaked as I sat down. "Sons are so much easier."

I was woken sometime later when Bella took the sleeping baby from my arms and put him back in his crib. "She finally 'sleep?" I yawned.

"Yes, she cried herself to sleep." Bella pulled me out of the nursery and into our own room. "I don't know what we're gonna do with her."

"Wasn't the drama supposed to end after they went to college?" I distinctly remember it being that way with the other kids.

Bella chuckled and curled up next to me. "Just think that someday she's gonna go through what we are now and when that happens you we get to gloat about it all we want."

It was a sweet thought indeed.


End file.
